The present invention relates to tensioning wheel of multipartite construction for a tracked vehicle.
The traction system for tracked vehicles has, as a rule, among other things, within the loop of the track, at its one point of reversal the track drive wheel and at its other point of reversal the track tensioning wheel. Such tensioning wheels serve to maintain the track under a pre-selectable tension despite any lengthening which occurs during operation as a result of wear and upon any shortening due to bending out of track links when traveling over uneven spots in the ground.
The track tensioning wheels are therefore arranged for movement under spring action and in two sections, i.e. supported in two bearings. The spring elements are attached to the central axle on both sides of the tensioning wheel and extend in space within the loop of the track in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle.
Such a manner of construction limits the adjacent track rollers both in their size and with respect to the total number of them required. The spring elements can only be installed, and then removed in case of damage together with the track. They are only inadequately or in part not at all, accessible for maintenance. Thus, these elements result in a limited operating life which goes hand in hand with limited economic efficiency.